True Power
by Life's scar
Summary: Who is truly controlling Riku? Is Ansem just another puppet in the big scheme of things or does he actually have a foot hold in the new future that his leader is planning?


Okay, I know I have Painful returns and Never again to work on but this idea is just to good to pass up. I can't help it! I was complaining about not having any ideas two months ago... now I can't get them out of my head!  
  
Well anyway, this will be uh torturous... Ansem not going to be as evil in this story as my other ones so any ones... or he might be... depends on which way my mood swings and what my muse decides... he might actually be a halfway sorta good guy. But Riku's is still the main dude.  
  
Warning: There will be rape m/m if you don't like it don't read it or skip over it. It's just mentioned but you don't like thinking about it I'm really sorry..  
  
Delano - Dark  
  
Kali - Dark Goddess  
  
Luna - moon  
  
Sora means sky.. Interesting thing. and Riku means brave power.  
  
True Power By: Life's Scar  
  
Riku looked at the on coming Heartless; he pulled out his key blade and yelled, "Come on!"  
  
Ansem stood behind them smiling at his Riku. He was growing stronger here, his attacks causing more damage every time he did them. Now Ansem would have to show him who was still in control, "Bring him down!" Ansem yelled.  
  
"I don't think so Ansem!" Riku yelled, "Why don't you come fight me without hiding behind these Heartless?"  
  
Suddenly one clawed at his back causing him to cry out in pain. The Heartless thought he was as good as dead now but he wasn't going down without a good fight. He sliced at the Heartless behind him, the black liquid spraying his dark clothing. His blood dripped out from the wound in his back, mixing with the vile blood of the Heartless beneath his feet.  
  
He would take out as many as he could before his tired body collapsed. Maybe if he was lucky he would defeat them all and Ansem would run leaving him to tend to his wounds for their next confrontation.  
  
He turned around swinging his dark blade at whatever was in his path. The oblivion was his keyblade. Sora had handed it to him right before the door was closed. He knew that Riku would need it in this dark hell.  
  
"Submit to me, Riku! It will be less painful!"  
  
"When hell freezes over!" Riku screamed over his shoulders at the man who had turned him against the only friends he had.  
  
Riku's muscles were getting tired, they were heavy the weight from the keyblade slowing down his attacks. The Heartless claws were meeting their marks more often and Riku was forced to be more defensive then he liked to be. He fell to his knees one of the Heartless jumping on his back. He swung it off but more jumped on him.  
  
He felt their claws dig into his back and he forced himself not to scream. He felt a hand wrap around his neck and pull him out from the pile. Heartless clawed at his feet but scampered away at the evil look Ansem gave them, "I never understood that saying, My dear Riku, think about it. wouldn't hell be just as bad if it was frozen over? Could you still not get water? Would you freeze. there are such things as Frost burn."  
  
"Fuck off." Riku struggled to say, breathing becoming almost impossible  
  
"I though I taught you better. Well you're out of my hands now. someone else wants to see you."  
  
A dark portal opened up behind Ansem and they both walked through. Riku felt the familiar coldness wrap around his body like a thick liquid that he had fallen in. Ansem didn't let go of his neck yet. He wrapped his weak arms around Ansem's hands trying to pry them loose so he could get his some air into his burning lungs, "Let. let go. Ansem."  
  
"What do you say?" Ansem said smiling at him as if he were innocent.  
  
"Please!" Riku cried out black and red spots exploding before his eyes.  
  
Ansem dropped him onto a cold stone floor. He hadn't even realized they had left the portal. Riku gasped for much needed air. Drinking it in greedily. He glared up at Ansem, in is 17 years of life Ansem was probably the evilest man he would ever meet.  
  
"Look up, boy, to your master." Said a deep voice from behind him.  
  
Riku spun around to see a man dressed in black. His whole presence screamed evil, he grabbed Riku's chin and pulled him up to look at him eye to eye, "This time boy will be the only time you will EVER look at me eye to eye."  
  
"Fuck off you bastard!" Riku said spitting in the man's face.  
  
Riku was thrown into a wall by un-human strength, "I don't know how Ansem let you treat him but you will Damn well treat me with respect I am your master!" The man yelled shoving his foot into Riku's stomach, "I own you!"  
  
"I am owned by no one!" Riku said trying to gather is bearings.  
  
"I own you! I have your heart along with his and my many other slaves."  
  
Riku laughed, "I don't care what you think you have but I'm not your slave!"  
  
The man brought his foot up to slam into Riku again. Riku closed his eyes, the man must be at least seven feet, heavy set. How the hell did he through him half way across the room so hard?  
  
"Oh, Delano, you brought a cute one this time!" A woman's voice said delighted.  
  
Riku opened his eyes to see a pale woman holding onto the man's waist, she wore a black dress and her dark hair was elegantly up on her head. "You like him?" Delano asked disgusted, "Kali, his only skin and bones."  
  
"Ansem tires me. I need some entertainment. and I love that silver hair."  
  
"Then he shall be yours once I get him to obey."  
  
The long overdue kick hit him square in the jaw and Riku felt his blood run down his mouth, "I won't entertain your bitch." Riku muttered.  
  
Ansem, Delano and Kali looked at him shocked, "How dare you speak to her lady like that!" Ansem cried out disgusted.  
  
"I'll do as I please Ansem, so all of you sickos back up," Riku said pushing himself to his feet, finding some hidden strength, "Or you'll all loose your damn heads."  
  
The one thing happened that Riku didn't expect, she laughed at him, "Oh, darling he still has some spunk to him. Ansem you didn't tell him about us? You didn't break him all the way?"  
  
The way she said break brought chills down his spine.  
  
"Well, my lady, I. I."  
  
"Oh don't worry. I'll enjoy seeing Delano breaking the youngster. it'll be very pleasurable for me." She said her perfect face turning into a perfectly ugly grin.  
  
Riku felt sick, "I'm still here, Bitch. No one's gonna break me so I'm leaving."  
  
Riku began to open a dark portal behind him, using one of the tricks he didn't like to use, "I don't think so!" The man said raising his hand closing it before Riku's head could even fit through it.  
  
"What the hell?" Riku asked  
  
"You may leave Ansem, you are close to being free."  
  
Ansem nodded and a portal opened up behind him and he was gone. Kali reached out to touch Riku's face and he freaked out, hating being cornered, "Don't touch me!" Riku hissed barely missing her wrist.  
  
"How long can you stand boy? A few hours 24 hours I promise you boy I can outstand you. put that thing down." The man hissed back, "I'll make it easy on you. it won't hurt as bad as I can make it."  
  
"Ha! Come any closer and you loose something. Now back up or I'll take her head." Riku said pointing his keyblade at her exposed neck.  
  
He began to walk around the two and was almost free when he felt arms around him, "My Riku, I'm sorry." Ansem whispered in his ear before painfully making him drop his keyblade.  
  
Delano grabbed Riku by his wrist and held him up off of his feet. Kali came up behind him and snapped on some bonds then began clapping as Delano led him down a hallway. Kali reached out and touched some of his hair, "So soft." her hand moved to his cheek, "So soft. you're still so innocent. not much longer."  
  
Riku jerked his face away from her cold touch felt her tug on his hair, "Let me go, Bitch." He said to her.  
  
Delano turned around and slammed his palm into Riku's cheek bruising him and causing his head to snap the other way, "Watch your mouth boy." He hissed.  
  
The door was opened and Riku was led into a giant bedroom, he turned to look at Kali and saw her smile fill her face. He looked at Delano and noticed what kind of hunger was there, "No." Riku whispered before he was slammed into a wall.  
  
~*~  
  
Riku opened his eyes and looked at the cell he had been thrown in. H pushed himself up and leaned his head against the cool stone. He would get out of this somehow.  
  
He turned his head as the door open to see a young woman about his age walk in. She was dressed in a similar dress to Kali but wore a black shawl over one of her shoulders, "I'm. I'm sorry for what. he did to you.." She said as she knelt down in front of him placing a bucket of water down in front of him.  
  
"Leave me alone." Riku muttered trying to move away from her but his sore body cried in protest.  
  
"I want to help you." She said slowly while she dipped a cloth in the water and moved it to his hot forehead, "You're sick."  
  
He swatted at her hand, "I said leave me alone."  
  
"No. You don't deserve to be here."  
  
"Why are you being kind to me?"  
  
"I don't like what he does to people."  
  
"Who is he to you?"  
  
She looked at him hurt and then glanced down as she began to wipe blood off of his bare chest, "My step-father."  
  
"Oh. did he?"  
  
"Come on. I don't have much time let me clean your wounds for you."  
  
"I'd rather die." he said swatting her hands again.  
  
She grabbed his wrist and said, "He can get you from death and bring you back, "She hissed, "Trust me."  
  
He grabbed a hold of her wrist and said, "Led me out of here."  
  
"How dare you defile my daughter!" He heard a bellowing.  
  
Riku winced at the sound in his voice, "Well tell the bitch to leave me alone!" Riku yelled back giving her an apologizing look.  
  
"How dare you!" The man yelled storming forward, throwing the girl into a wall, "Get to your room Luna."  
  
Riku didn't make a sound as the heavy boot hit his ribs and broke them once more. 


End file.
